


完全是本事 高栾

by thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg



Series: 完全是/Absolutely [4]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 高栾 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg/pseuds/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg
Summary: 本事。Skills.
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Series: 完全是/Absolutely [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591459
Kudos: 23





	完全是本事 高栾

**Author's Note:**

> ULTRA-OOC+AU预警  
> 栾云平的一百种搞法。  
> 人物性格崩坏。高雅莫入。  
> Dirty talk满载。背德警告。  
> 因为众所周知的原因，AO3在中国大陆被限制访问。我的更多文章请前往lofter搜索用户“圣彼得堡分社”阅读，谢谢。  
> For some reason this site was blocked in mainland China. For more posts of mine please visit lofter.com and search for "圣彼得堡分社" , thank you.

一连八个节目，饶是铁人观众整场看下来也是不易，遑论那些还要在台上卖力气使相耍宝的演员。欢乐的人群依依不舍地久久不愿散去，后台各位却早早地各回各家欢度佳节，唯独高峰和栾云平二位主角坐在皮沙发上发着呆。  
“甭在这对坐了，抓紧散了吧，火穴嗨置折腾了一年，就这几天陪陪老婆孩子，还不抓点儿紧？”高峰滑着手机，偷瞄着身边人的表情。  
“你不也还没走呢吗？我在这儿是平复平复心情，毕竟也不知道您老能不能给我晾台上。”栾云平一边儿说，一边儿也掏出手机来，在微信里点开了高峰的对话框。  


【栾博：2到101，挑一个吧】  
【栾博：抽一个吧，这个不能再让观众抽了】  
高峰看了弹出的气泡通知，扭脸儿又看了看栾云平。栾云平一努嘴儿，示意他接着看手机。高峰摇了摇头，点开提醒。  
【高峰：下了班儿还磨活啊】  
【高峰：你倒是勤勉】  
【栾博：今夜的活儿单子】  
【高峰：活！那么大一总队长，八代老北京，活和活儿分不清。】  
【高峰：晚上演出观众夸的是高老板活好，和你老婆睡觉你老婆夸的是我活儿好。这能一样吗？】  
【栾博：没说是活啊[动画表情]】  
【栾博：活儿单子】  


高峰愣住了，一时间不知道怎么回。这么多年的心有灵犀，他也猜不出栾云平说的是不是自己想的。催命符般的微信又来了，高峰的心跳到了嗓子眼儿。  
【栾博：上次是去包头】  
【栾博：小半个月了】  
干了，真跟自己想的一样。高峰心里的窃喜和慌张让他哭笑不得，五官紧急集合。赶巧喉咙发干，他咽了咽口水。  
【高峰：我能问问为什么是2到101而不是1到100也不是114514到123234吗？】  
【栾博：不能[动画表情]】  
【栾博：而且123234比114514多了不止100】  
【栾博：差多少我也数不出来，自己算】  
高峰心里渐渐没底，怎么马前也找不到底。是，自己活儿是挺好的，但是一瞬间想不出来自己哪个活儿最好……  
【栾博：甭自恋了】  
【栾博：你也不知道哪个数字对应什么】  
【栾博：给你三十秒】  
高峰点击输入框，敲出了个2——成双成对，图个吉利，然而忽觉不妥又删掉了。再点了两下9——他下意识还是希望能和栾云平长长久久。然而还是怕被人看穿心思，按住了删除键。  
【高峰：101】  
【高峰：咱俩百尺竿头，更进一步】  
【栾博：得令——啊】  
【栾博：101号就是那年在北展后台卫生间咱俩使的那个】  
【栾博：老地方见】  
有一个老地方只有他俩知道。

更衣室是后台唯一没装摄像头的地方。  
栾云平事先知会了剧场管理，表示要在后台跟高峰磨磨活再走。管理倒也识趣，把钥匙直接给了栾云平。说是偌大其实也不是那么大的后台只有他们两个人，是他们两个人的森林。  
两人为了在摄像头前做足全套煞费苦心。栾云平先进了更衣室，过了一会儿高峰才跟进去。  


更衣室里没开灯，高峰猜测这是101号签的附加科。黑暗减弱了视觉上的刺激，其他感官却变得无比敏锐。栾云平听见了圆口布鞋摩擦地面的沙沙声，旋即迎了上去。高峰触到了对方温热的躯体，也不着急进入正题，而是将对方拥入怀中，并且熟稔到不用测算就知道这样的距离自己低下头去嘴唇离对方的耳畔只有零点零一公分。耳畔浑浊的呼吸声令栾云平目眩神迷，身子一软，差点儿主观无意识表演掉凳艺术。所幸高峰双手自栾云平腋下穿过合抱住他，才不至于让他摔得太过狼狈。“老活儿？传统的活你量得可好，那希望传统的活儿您栾大队长也能尽情享受。”高峰的低语里夹杂着几个带爆破音的音节，喷出的热气让栾云平的大脑当机立断，放弃抵抗，选择束手就擒。他以为这就是全部的温柔，没想到那人的舌尖沿着自己的颈窝向上游弋，然后是耳后柔软的皮肤，最后含住自己的耳垂，轻轻地拨弄。栾云平已经无暇思考这一系列的撩拨是出于高峰的狂野本能，还是婚后身经百战解放的浪漫天性。如果可以，此时此刻他宁愿用理智的头脑换一场用不完结的欲望盛宴。男人都是用下半身思考的，只不过高峰用的是前面，他现在用的是后面。  


高峰又何尝不是已经入迷了。舌尖触及脖颈上的汗渍，品到的滋味是让人精神一振的咸涩，而不是浓重的腥膻。自己那双大手下隔着绸布揉搓的不是妻子温顺柔软的胸脯，而是有着分明骨骼和肌肉轮廓的男性躯体。栾云平的身材变化除了栾云平自己的妻子，没有人比他高峰更了然。高峰还记得初见时栾云平清瘦的模样，根根分明的肋骨摸起来手感上乘，强健的臂膊却也昭示着他不是什么任人玩弄的娇嫩花朵。后来胸膛渐渐饱满起来，显出方形的肌肉轮廓，肚子却因为饮酒和不规律的生活一点点鼓胀起来，再后来因为幸福的婚姻胸肌也走了形，脂肪在其上聚集成了一座小丘。近些年也不知道是不是他偶像包袱重了几分，开始有意识地控制饮食，渐渐也瘦了回去，连带着自己也受了感召，不再像前两年那样痴肥，身量也恢复了一些——在家呆得少了，尝不到妻子精湛的手艺，胃口自然会差不少，吃得少了瘦得自然快些。思绪跑了老远，再一回神，栾云平已经因为乳头持续受到的强烈刺激柔软得不成样子，克制的呻吟也渐渐乱了阵脚：  
“你……你他妈还不入活啊？”  


这是来自队长的指示，来自贤侄的邀请，来自爱人的劝诱。  
“想起来了。还记着那年北展大封箱之后，你遮羞脸发微博说自己把裤子弄丢了吗？”高峰突然贴近栾云平耳边细语。  
“什么？”栾云平一时有点儿没反应过来。  
“那天晚上就是这样，”高峰像一股湍流裹挟着栾云平，和他一起摔倒在更衣室的沙发上，坠入情欲的海洋。栾云平伏在沙发上，高峰摆出俯卧撑的预备姿势，双臂圈住栾云平把他牢牢压在身下。栾云平偏过头望向高峰，高峰默契地啄上栾云平的唇，淡淡的烟草味从对方的口中渡过来。多久没有如此浓密绵长地接吻了？半个月？也许只过了二十四小时。唇舌离散，牵出的银丝垂在栾云平的肩头，滴落在他身下的沙发上。高峰撩起栾云平的大褂后摆，露出绸料的水裤，双手摸索着臀间的缝线，“我沿着你的腚沟儿……”  
呲啦——  
水裤不像是受了外力而裂开一个洞，而更像是听了高峰粗鄙的话语臊得向两边跑开，反而让出了主人羞于展露的一方天地。高峰是极内敛的，然而内敛不代表他是什么木头圣贤，内心盛着的淫亵想法遇到了空隙还是会涌出来吞噬掉理智。做爱的时候几句粗口是无伤大雅的，甚至能点燃对方的心火。栾云平还挺吃这套。冬夜门缝儿里刮进来的阴风又穿入破碎布料间的幽谷，吹得他寒毛耸立。也许是爽的。  
“101号签的内容？”胜负心作祟，高峰鬼使神差地盘问。  
“嗯。”栾云平的附和飘了出来。  


“嘛也没带，早知道我上班儿路上准备准备。”高峰还有点儿遗憾。  
“衣柜下面儿有个鞋盒儿，鞋盒后面找找有没有。”栾云平感觉自己身下鼓胀起来。身体的重量压在两腿之间，那里有些鼓胀充血，却又抬不起头来。他有点儿等不及了，半个月的空转将他被岁月磨砺出的耐心消耗殆尽。  
漆黑的房间里好一顿翻找，高峰才摸出两件法宝。他摇了摇瓶子：“这油有人用过？”  
“干了，哪个不长眼的他妈用我东西。”栾云平气得刚要撑起身就被高峰按了回去。  
“套子不是二手的就行。”  
栾云平差点儿没被高峰的乐天知命气笑了，刚要笑一股气马上就被梗在喉咙里。这么多年了，他没料到高峰竟然还记得流程：高峰两手向外扒开臀瓣，然后凑了过去。  
“高峰……你疯了……你他妈不嫌脏啊？”栾云平脱口而出，又后悔了。年轻的时候什么花样没玩儿过，要不然那单子怎么凑出来的，怎么刚过去十年就畏手畏脚。  
“行，够干净，看样儿是拾掇过了。”舔弄了一会儿高峰抬起头，狠狠地拍了一下栾云平的屁股，“早尼玛憋着让我操了吧？是不是台上腿软得都快站不住了？”  
栾云平没言语，高峰压在他身上也看不清对方的眉眼。他撕开铝制薄膜，用手将里面的东西拈了起来，套在了龙头之上。冰凉黏稠的液体刺激着神经末梢，让他精神闻之一震。安全套一滑到底，紧紧包裹着柱身，高峰机械地撸动着，用手一压，那家伙还弹了回来，向上翘得笔直。  
栾云平按捺不住性子了：“来了？”  
高峰稍一欠身，对准了栾云平裤子上的破洞，然后猛地挺胯：  
“来了。”  


高峰整根没入。他怕再像上次似的捅个大娄子，只好耐着心性停在里面磨了磨，让栾云平适应暌违已久的坚硬炽热。他手上也没闲着，穿过栾云平紧贴着沙发的躯体，探进了他的水裤中。他攥住了栾云平的龟头，指根处的老茧恰到好处地紧紧贴着冠沟和铃口交界处的那点筋膜，栾云平爽得轻叫出声，前列腺液一点点地从前端渗出来。  
“爽吧，这茧子不是白白磨出来的。以后多他妈练练板儿，要不然今天观众一点三节你准得泥台上。”  
栾云平最腻味高峰公私不分的脾性。别人都是私事当先，他倒好，什么时候都能想起工作，末了还一伸手指横打鼻梁：“我这完全是本事！”忒可气。  
高峰开始动了，规矩得仿佛正在严格遵循老中医九浅一深的养生秘籍。身下的沙发以一种诡异的吱呀声为他俩伴奏，像是新人乐手演奏他缺少磨合的中提琴。润滑油也忘了用，就算用了栾云平肯定也过不了自己心里讨厌二手物件那一关，所幸这套子足够油腻，所幸他自己憋了半个月，身后受到刺激变得湿润，像是被内心的狂潮拍打浸透。压迫性的姿势下被束缚的疼痛奇迹般地没有分散、而是集中了两腿之间不断涌来的酥麻舒爽。栾云平觉得他现在学得了天上飞的塑料袋。他轻飘飘地浮在云端之上，在那里俯瞰日出东山。他知道那股若有似无的升力是高峰给予的，随时可能消失。过了今夜他将现出原形，变回和爱情告别的灰姑娘。他不在乎，不在乎是否要降落，也不在乎怎么降落，无论是像无根的飞蓬落入家庭的泥淖，还是摔个粉身碎骨身败名裂，他都不在乎了。他听得到爱人粗重的呼吸，他感觉得到自己在切实地活着。一晃神，身下一热，先是喷出两股浊液，紧接着尽数流了出来，浸湿了水裤，乳白色泛黄的液体在黑色的皮沙发上格外醒目。  


“高峰，停下吧，完事儿了。”栾云平回复了一丝理智，用双臂垫起头颅。栾云平总是先说退出的那一个，他对什么事都轻易地着迷，对什么事也都放得下，唯一失手的那次就是遇着高峰，一陷十三年。  
“干嘛这么赶落啊，没跟你媳妇儿说？‘今儿晚上高老师要操我，我晚点儿回？’”高峰方才倒吃甘蔗渐入佳境，满不在乎栾云平在身下如何恳求。这种放纵和逃离的机会遇上一次少一次。他不想再压抑了。  
“那你换个姿势，咱俩返个场。”栾云平紧接着哀求。  
“行。”高峰闻言干脆利落地退出来，路过穴口还留下啵的一声。他把栾云平拦腰抱起，让栾云平坐在窗台上分开双腿。他就站在对方双腿之间，然后陡然拉开窗帘，将屋内的一切暴露给外界。已是冬日的午夜，街道上来来往往地行人迎风缩着脖子低头赶自己的路，无暇仰望头顶是怎样一片旖旎春色。就算抬起头，也只能看到一片漆黑的房间。夜是一切隐秘和不堪的保护色。栾云平却想不到这些。他的后背隔着一层布料紧紧贴在冰凉的玻璃窗上。他猜到了高峰的企图，因此不安地夹紧双腿负隅顽抗。  
“怕嘛，你不是胆子挺大的吗？咱俩都穿得利整，别人看了也不会起疑。不是对活呢吗，来一场捉放曹。腿再劈开点儿！你给孙树超量那场我看了，腿劈那么大可真尼玛的骚。”高峰的话里半是鼓励半是羞辱，反倒让栾云平有点儿兴奋了。他原本的自尊正在一点点被抽离，或许他当初爱上的就是高峰那点神气。  
又是齐根没入。窗台窄小，栾云平说是坐，其实也只是堪堪靠在上面，不断往下滑落，全身的重量都压在一处，仰仗着高峰做支点。高峰把栾云平的双腿扛在肩头，扶着窗台扎稳马步，也是一刻不停地奋力向上挑动，每一下都不遗余力试图顶到最深处。他时而偏过头去蹭蹭栾云平的足弓，隔着袜底用鼻尖搔搔栾云平的脚心。栾云平觉得自己正在蹦极，跳了下去悬在半空，被绳子拉扯着上下前后像个大摆锤。囊袋的撞击声渐渐远去了，取而代之的是耳边混沌的空响。廉耻已经无所谓了，身体由僵硬变得柔软而舒展，蜷缩的脚尖也慢慢伸直。高峰是他这颗小行星永远无法脱离的黑洞，唯一能做的就是臣服于吸引力，直到被撕成碎片。这样就能合二为一了。  
“带我走吧！”栾云平尖利地叫喊。高峰说他是左嗓子，到了高音总是显得太过凄厉。不应期的阴茎不能勃起，也流出混合了大半前列腺液的稀薄精水。  
“这是2号。”栾云平失神地喃喃道。  
高峰心头一惊，精关失守。他迅速拔将出来，摘掉套子，捏住栾云平的腮，铁杵瞄准栾云平的口腔。灼热的激流并没有尽数注入口中，有一些被牙齿弹了出来，粘在栾云平高挺的鼻梁上，积在栾云平的人中里，垂在栾云平残留着些许青色的胡茬的下巴上，宛如为沙漠中苦苦打熬的旅人那行将枯萎的生命及时补充了救急的甘霖。  
“高峰，我不想要明天了。”栾云平双唇翕动，白浊的粘液让他的嗓音含混不清。  
“爽吧，我这完全是本事。”高峰落下一个绵软的吻，轻轻啃咬着栾云平的颈窝。

他们想的做的大相径庭，本不是同路人，却谁也离不开谁。命运无常，现实吊诡。  
随后便是穿戴整齐真正发挥更衣室的原有职能，一起打扫战场，然后装得光明正大实则胆战心惊地各回各家，继续平淡静好的岁月。那条撕破了的水裤照旧例被高峰收藏了，团了团藏在了车后排座椅下。  
如千百个平凡的周四夜晚一样，旁人谁也没悟出那几个小时有什么出奇的地方。同一刹那有人郁卒有人快意，有人降生有人死去。轰轰烈烈的情事仿佛未曾存在过，只是凭空捏造的臆想，只是一场续连一场蛰伏在心底的意难平。夜融进夜色里，就像一滴水汇入大海，于水是惊心动魄，于海则是……  
生活。

完。

另附德云一队近期动态四则。  
1.一队后台开始了帮栾云平同志找裤子的志愿活动。  
2.谢金在某次喝醉后大声笑话栾云平重蹈覆辙，并幸灾乐祸地表示自己不在一队不用再帮忙找裤子了。以上言论传到栾云平耳中，对方微微一笑取消了谢金上半年的商演。  
3.李昊洋坐师父车的时候，明明在车后座底下看见了水裤的一角，头脑风暴了一下识相地选择闭嘴。  
4.栾云平事后发给高峰完整的活儿单子，许久没有得到回应。他庆幸高峰没问自己序号和内容间存在什么必然联系。而他不知道的是，高峰那天晚上把那张单子回味了一遍又一遍。高峰发誓，自己永远也不会问99那个数字对应的为什么是分道扬镳。  
这完全是自己逢凶化吉的本事。高峰想。

**Author's Note:**

> 不好意思我还是做不到堂而皇之地在文中“高峰的妻子”和“栾云平的妻子”处填上二位夫人的名字。这姑且算是我最后的一点还未泯灭的良知。


End file.
